The invention relates to a mold for the manufacture of holders. The invention further relates to a method for the manufacture of holders.
As a rule, when holders such as tub-shaped containers are injection molded, a mold is used wherein plastic is forced from the bottom surface into a longitudinal wall. With small wall thicknesses and/or long flow paths and/or a large projected surface and/or low melt plastics, particularly high closing pressures and injection pressures need to be used, particularly if a multi-cavity mold is used. As a result thereof, especially bottom surfaces of such holders are of relatively thick design.